A en crever
by Nevermind555
Summary: Matt et Mello sont réunis par la force des choses. La cohabitation va déraper. OS. Langage cru, termes insultants. Ye be warned !


**A en crever**

Mello avait toujours gardé Matt "au chaud". Il s'était promis, pour des raisons qui échappent aux cerveaux les plus conditionnés, de ne faire appel au troisième de la Wammy's que si les choses tournaient mal. Et c'était le cas. Mello pouvait entendre le cortège des sons graves des cloches. Les sons bourdonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'une douleur vive lui électrisait tout le côté gauche. Son dos venait de percuter le mur, s'y laissant glisser. Il monta la main droite jusqu'à la croix du rosaire orthodoxe. Le moment était on ne peut mieux choisi pour adresser une prière. Mais Mello était incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Supplier ne faisait décidément pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il aurait juste voulu que la douleur cesse. Il aurait souhaité s'endormir là, être enveloppé de douceur. Qu'on fasse taire cette violence qui grondait en lui depuis toujours et qui avait fini par le dévorer.

L'image de Near, recroquevillé dans ses frusques d'innocence, lui vint, de manière fugace, à l'esprit. Il s'y refusa, se dérobant à cette vision infernale !... Alors l'enfer ressemblait à ça ?... Il eut un sourire mauvais terminé en geignement de douleur. Ses lèvres furent incapables de réprimer un grognement guttural qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un bref râle d'agonie.

La prière profane tenait finalement en deux mots : " _Fuck... Matt_."

* * *

Matt. M. comme Mello. On aurait pu les appeler les "MM" ou "2M". En tout cas, le duo fonctionnait, après un départ plutôt chaotique.

Jeevas trempait dans des affaires louches. C'était un petit délinquant, pirate informatique notoire. Mello avait épargné sa tête durant son épopée mafieuse. Mais c'était évidemment en échange d'un service. Un dû pour un rendu. Jeevas était un paumé de la vie, un échoué de la société, un écorché vif planqué derrière ses googles teintées. Mello avait cependant noté à quel point le Q.I. de Jeevas était supérieur à la moyenne. Il avait, de plus, eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas se griller ce magnifique cerveau au moyen de cannabis ou de crack. Le truc de Jeevas, sa marque de fabrique, était cet éternel mégot pendu aux lèvres. Autant Mello était imprégné de chocolat, autant Matt puait la clope - et Seigneur, que cette odeur pouvait rebuter Mello !...

* * *

Bip, bip, bip, biiip ! Voûté en avant dans le fauteuil atteint par le poids des années, Matt maniait la console de poche. Mello avait les écouteurs placés sur les oreilles, épiant les faits et gestes d'une fille qui l'ennuyait à en bâiller : Misa Amane. De temps à autre, Mello levait les yeux au plafond tant la voix stridente de cette fille était exaspérante et que son Q.I. frôlait le plancher. Cependant, Mello avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Il était évident que cette pimbêche avait un lien avec Kira. Restait à découvrir lequel...

Matt trouvait, au contraire, Amane mignonne. Mello avait hésité entre pouffer ou vomir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutrais avec une nana pareille, Matt ?"

Le geek avait levé ses yeux clairs, que les googles teintaient, sur la question de Mello. "Ouais, merde, c'est vrai." admit Matt, esquissant un petit sourire. "Note que toi non plus, tu ne saurais qu'en faire."

"J'ai jamais prétendu m'y intéresser."

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Tu les préfères plus virils, genre Mogi."

"Ta gueule, Matt."

Le geek gloussa discrètement, retournant à son jeu en tirant sur sa clope. Tout, dans l'appartement, puait la cendre froide. La cigarette venait de supplanter le voluptueux du chocolat.

* * *

"Surveille-la, Matt." avait ordonné Mello.

Oh, Matt le faisait avec plaisir, divisant son temps entre l'écran sur lequel s'affichait la candeur de Misa et le level de son jeu en cours. Le geek était rompu depuis longtemps à l'exercice consistant à partager son attention entre plusieurs écrans.

Mais Matt appréciait également de fixer les yeux sur les courbes sèches du corps de Mello. Le blond, d'ailleurs, portait toujours des tenues dévoilant des pans entiers de son corps svelte. Malgré un côté complètement carbonisé, Mello n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe !...

Il était amusant de noter que Mello montrait sans gêne des parties de son corps alors que Matt camouflait le sien sous des épaisseurs. La raison en était simple : Matt aurait voulu naître invisible. Son corps l'embarrassait, faisant obstacle.

Mello se fichait souvent de la manière dont il était attifé. Matt se contentait généralement d'un vague soupir en retour. Sauf le jour où il répondit à Mello qu'il souhaitait s'effacer aux yeux d'un monde dont il ne comprenait ni les règles ni le fonctionnement. Le blond avait émis un "ha !" narquois avant de poser ses pieds chaussés de Doc Martens sur ce qui servait de table basse, croquant dans sa drogue dure.

"Un problème avec ça ?" questionna Matt.

"Aucun." rétorqua Mello - peut être trop rapidement pour paraître honnête.

"Est-ce que je critique la manière dont tu exposes constamment le tien ?"

"Un problème avec ça ?"

Matt sourit. "Aucun."

N'empêche... Mello aurait quand même bien eu envie de voir ce que Matt camouflait avec autant de précautions...

* * *

Le duo sillonnait les avenues de la ville, à bord d'une mustang d'occasion.

Les trottoirs étaient bondés. Les artères grouillaient.

"Arrête toi là." ordonna Mello.

"Putain, je dois stationner en double file !..."

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

"Tu fais chier, Mello." actionnant le clignotant.

"Je sais. Et t'aimes ça." ouvrant la porte sans même attendre l'arrêt complet du véhicule.

Matt fait chauffer l'allume-cigare. "Grouille."

Il a l'habitude des caprices de Mello. Et la course peut être rapide ou, au contraire, traîner en longueur. Cette fois, Mello a été bref.

"J'ai failli attendre." déclare Matt, quittant le stationnement en double file.

"Tu râles depuis ce matin. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es mal baisé."

"Tu veux que je te dise, Mello ? Occupe toi de ton cul."

Le blond triture son rosaire, sortant son plus beau sourire de guerre.

Ce matin, dans la douche, pendant que le geek traînait encore à moitié endormi sur le canapé, Mello s'est surpris à songer au corps nu de Matt. Nu. Nu comme un ver. Cette simple évocation avait suffi à le soulever, à s'empoigner, à aller et venir et à jouir d'une force, en même pas une minute chrono. Okay. Ça suffit pour faire de Matt le nouvel homme à abattre. Ou à baiser. Selon l'humeur.

Matt n'est pas compliqué à gérer. Mello le manipule d'ailleurs depuis le début et le geek n'a jamais rien trouvé à y redire. _Wait_... et si... c'était ce putain de Matt qui tirait les ficelles ?... Mello le fixa alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la ruelle étroite menant à l'immeuble sordide qu'ils occupaient.

"J'aime pas ton goût pour les blondes."

"Ni moi le tien pour ce qui est des flics japonais."

"C'est moi qui t'ai tiré du trou à rats dans lequel tu croupissais depuis des années, Matt. N'oublie jamais ça." fixant le parking, à l'affut d'un individu louche ou de mouvements suspects.

"Ha ! Tu m'as tiré de là parce que tu avais besoin de moi, Mello. Parce que personne d'autre ne pourrait supporter tes manières de diva."

La tête de Matt fut soudain projetée contre le montant de la portière, canon d'un FS92 armé sur la tempe. Main gauche - Mello étant parfaitement ambidextre - cran de sûreté sauté, index sur la gâchette dont le cliquetis rapprochait irrémédiablement Matt de la mort.

Le geek leva lentement les mains tandis que Mello croquait dans sa tablette pour calmer ses nerfs quelque peu à fleur de peau ces temps-ci.

"Okay... baisse ça."

Mello s'amusa à distinguer la goutte de sueur qui venait de se former sur la tempe du rouquin tandis qu'il mâchouillait calmement sa drogue chocolatée.

"Rappelle moi juste qui de nous deux a le pouvoir, Matt."

"Si tu as besoin que je te le rappelle, c'est que tu crains pour ta position de leader."

La vache ! Ce gaillard n'avait véritablement pas peur de la mort - même si, pour l'heure, la faucheuse était une terreur slave bardée de cuir, Beretta furieux braqué sur la tempe en guise de _scythe_.

Mello bascula pour se caler sur le côté du siège, jambe ramenée contre le montant du tableau de bord.

"J'te baise, Matt. J'te baise nu. Nu, t'entends ?! Vache, je ne laisserai rien de toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Je planterai mes ongles dans cette peau que tu camoufles, les dents dans ta putain de nuque, pendant que je balancerai derrière toi, sans égard pour ton plaisir ou ta douleur. J'te prendrai comme un animal, Mattie. Jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves aussi lamentablement que t'as vécu."

Matt émit un long sifflement. La messe était dite. Et Mello ne parlait aussi vulgairement que lorsqu'il était excité. Vraiment excité !...

"T'as beau te cacher derrière des frusques à trois couches et tes googles, j'te connais comme si j't'avais fait, Matt. Tes faiblesses, tes sourires feints, je connais tout de tes putains de grimaces à la con !... Joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Matt, t'es pas de taille." retirant lentement le canon de l'arme de la tempe suintante, croquant dans un nouveau rang de carreaux. "Gare toi là et rentrons."

* * *

Matt poussa un hurlement, doublé d'un V de la victoire. Il venait de passer le level ultime.

Mello haussa le sourcil, sur une moue frappée de neutralité subite.

Lentement, il retira ses écouteurs, les posant sur la table. " _Something made your day_ , Matt ?"

Le geek rentra la tête dans ses épaules, savourant seul son incroyable performance.

Mello laissa remonter son regard le long du jeans rapiécé. "Je t'ai posé une question, Matt."

Oui et il ne fallait pas faire attendre mais là Matt n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre, se contentant d'un "Hmm ?" sans conviction.

Ses doigts gantés frémirent lorsqu'il entendit Mello quitter le fauteuil sur lequel il était vautré. Imprévisible. Autoritaire. Ces deux termes combinés vinrent frapper le cerveau shooté aux endorphines - un luxe plutôt rare - de Matt, mettant fin à la danse de la fée Clochette en string. " _Shit_ !" songea Matt.

Matt serra les dents lorsqu'une poigne solide vint s'emparer de l'avant de ses cheveux - une manie que Mello tenait déjà à la Wammy's !...

Le geek fixait son bourreau. "Suce moi, Matt."

Okay. Là, le blond pétait carrément un câble !... "Y'a des putes plein les trottoirs pour ça, Mello."

Mello avança la main libre pour libérer ce qui se dressait en oppressant le cuir. Matt loucha un moment sur cette superbe bite levée. Il s'en lécha les lèvres sans pouvoir l'anticiper, ce qui fit sourire Mello. "La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avoir un tel appétit, Matt, c'était devant un esquimau glacé."

* * *

Matt émergeait comme s'il venait de se prendre la cuite du siècle, la veille. Son cerveau était brumeux. Ses pensées ne parvenaient pas à se grouper de manière cohérente. Pfff ! C'était bien sa veine, merde !... Il cligna des yeux, cils collés, pivotant légèrement la tête sur le corps nu et blanc qui était assoupi à ses côtés. Les draps fripés pouvaient témoigner de la violence de l'échange de la veille. Et... Matt eut un bond au cœur lorsque certains plans de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. _God... no !..._ Il passa la main sur son visage. Les oreilles du geek prirent alors un malin plaisir à lui rejouer certains termes entendus dans la bouche tordue de plaisir du canon slave. Assurément, Mello était très vulgaire lorsqu'il était excité. Et plus encore lorsqu'il baisait !...

Matt se redressa maladroitement sur un coude. Cigarette. Vite. Besoin de nicotine. Maintenant.

A tâtons, Matt chercha le paquet qu'il conserva à proximité. Manque de bol, ce n'était pas son côté de lit. Sur un mouvement presque souple, il bascula en travers du corps allongé de Mello, trouvant enfin son butin avant de tomber sur le regard clair du blond, appuyé par un sourire terrible.

"Si tu cherches le bonheur, c'est plus bas qu'il se trouve." appuyé sur un coude, visiblement très en forme.

Matt roula des yeux. "T'es pas terrible, le matin."

"T'en sais rien. T'as pas goûté."

"J'ai juste une envie, Mello : me griller une clope."

Le blond soupira.

Matt se rassit dans le lit.

"T'es prié de le faire à la fenêtre."

"Ah oui... la fumée te file la nausée." se levant, sautant dans le premier boxer venu pour rejoindre la fenêtre de toit.

Mello, installé contre la tête de lit, laissait son regard parcourir le corps sec de Matt. "Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu planques ton corps sous des couches épaisses de vêtements. Il est... _remarquable_." appétit lui revenant.

"Content qu'il te plaise." laconique. "J'suis pas matinal, Mello. C'est juste le manque de nicotine qui m'a tiré du lit. Alors te donne pas tant de peine en compliments."

"On parie que j'arriverai à te convaincre d'être du matin ?..."

Matt sourit. "Sans aucun doute. Je te rappelle que nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est que partie remise." quittant le lit pour regagner la salle de bains, ne faisant aucun mystère de sa nudité. "Tu sais ce qui m'a plu d'abord chez toi, Matt ? A part ton p'tit cul, j'veux dire."

Matt soupira. "Je ne sais pas si j..."

"Ton Q.I."

Le geek bascula son regard sur le blond.

"Très nettement supérieur à la moyenne."

"Je pense tout autre chose. J'ai été ta dernière carte, Mello. Celle que tu jouerais en ultime recours lorsque tu auras abattu tout ton jeu. Ta _putain_ de dernière carte."

"Et elle fait bien la putain, ma dernière carte." croquant dans le chocolat.


End file.
